fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Restore
, Rest Staff |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |type = Staff |rank = C |uses = Varies}} Restore is a recurring Staff in the Fire Emblem Series. When cast, this staff allows its user to remove any hostile conditions that a selected ally unit may have been afflicted with. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem Heroes Restore= |-|Restore+= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Village |Ch. 3 - Village |- |Vendor |Ch. 9 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Linoan • Sara |- |Event |Ch. 15 - End of chapter if Leif has visited the church beforehand. |- |Steal |Enemy Priest x2 (Ch. 20) • Cowen (Ch. 22) • Enemy Bishop x2 and enemy Dark Mage (Ch 24) • Enemy Dark Mage x3 (Final) |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Visit |Ch. 9 - Village • Ch. 11A - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 |- |Vendors |Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Vendors |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 23 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 24 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Vendors |'Main Story:' Ch. 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni - Floor 6: bottom left Chest (random of 4) |- |Creature Campaign |Serafew • Caer Pelyn • Taizel • Jehanna Hall • Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Visit |Ch. 9 - Village |- |Vendors (Normal) |Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Final Ch. |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Final Ch. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Base Conversation |'Part 1:' Ch. 8 |- |Vendors |'Part 3:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} Gallery File:Rest Staff (TCG).jpg|The Rest Staff, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Restore Staff (FE10).png|Laura wielding the Restore Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:Rest (FE4).png|Ced casting Rest on Tine in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Restore Staff.png|Linoan casting Restore on Marty in Thracia 776. File:FE6 Restore.png|Clarine casting Rest on Chad in The Binding Blade. File:FE6 Restore Map.png|Map animation of the Restore Staff being employed in The Binding Blade. File:Restore (FE9).png|Mist Restoring Boyd from the Sleep condition in Path of Radiance. File:Restore (FE10 Animation Still).png|Laura Restoring Sothe from the Poison condition in Radiant Dawn.